


Hailing Confusion

by cody_eja



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cody_eja/pseuds/cody_eja
Summary: My Secret Santa fic for Purincipia that definitely is not late or unfinished.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hailing Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> hey puds im so sorry its not finished yet. ive had a lot of shit going on but i figured i should at least just post what i had :(

Bede had seen a lot of things in his life. In fact, he’d go so far as to say he’d seen more than most people. Being the Fairy Gym Leader had its privileges, after all. Not many got the chance to look into the personal life of the champion herself, regardless of how hard those gossip reporters tried. The point was, he’d seen a lot. But this? This was…

This was new. 

“Are… are you…?” He couldn’t even finish the thought. Bede’s brain just wasn’t capable of handling the information being thrown at him right now. Gloria was… on the ground– no, in the snow. And she was… she was…

“Are you making snow angels?” 

Her head whipped around at the sudden sound of his voice, eyes wide. “Bede! Uh, um… hello! Yer early.” Gloria pulled out her rotom phone and frowned. “Real early.”

“Well, I thought you could use my help with the decorations. Arceus knows you wouldn’t know ‘fashionable’ if it hit you in the face.”

Her cheeks burned crimson. “Doesn’t mean ye ‘ave to show up two hours before the party, ye bastard. I can handle some stupid bloody decorations.” 

Bede cocked an eyebrow. “Oh really? I wasn’t aware rolling around on the ground two hours before showtime was an effective method of setting up for a party.”

As if only just realizing her current state, Gloria quickly began brushing off her coat and jumped to her feet. “Well, uh. I just sorta… lost track o’ time.”

He snorted. “What would you do without me?”

At that, her blush returned with a vengeance. “Er, well, I– shut yer trap, Bedey!”

Rolling his eyes and snickering, Bede grabbed her arm and all but dragged her towards the doorway. “Mhm. Let’s go. I’m sure this is gonna take a lot of work.” 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“So, uh. Did you seriously decide to host this party knowing there was going to be a massive snowstorm tonight?”

Gloria turned from where she was hanging up some snowflakes. “What? Oh, that. Pfft, it was only like a forty-five percent chance, ye dingbat. Lighten up, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Not moving from his position at the window, Bede buried his face in his palm. “You gambled on us and our friends being stranded here on a forty-five percent chance?”

“It’s fiiiine, Bedey. I dinnae see any snowstorms around, do you?”

“Yes, Gloria. I do,” He deadpanned in response. “That’s why I’m bringing this up.”

She hopped down from her stepladder and jogged over to the window to look. 

“...Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well that certainly came sooner than expected.”

He stared at her blankly. “That’s all you have to say for yourself? We’re about to be stranded in your house by a massive snowstorm because of you, and you aren’t even going to bat an eye?”

“Well, you coulda checked the weather too, ye know. Aren’t ye usually super uptight about this kinda thing?”

He frowned. It was true. Bede was always careful about weather and other events when planning any sort of gathering. He’d rather not put all that effort into a gathering of him and his friends (of which there were only three, and that was being generous) only for it to be canceled. 

That being said, Bede had been a bit… preoccupied as of late. With Christmas so rapidly approaching, he’d been frantically searching for a gift worthy of being given to his rival, for whom he definitely did not have feelings. No, no, what he and Gloria had was merely friendship. Nothing more. To suggest otherwise would be preposterous, an outrage! He would not stand by and let such an insult to his champion’s name persist! That was why he denied the accusations so vehemently every time they were brought to his attention. 

Ahem.

The bottom line was, his struggle to find an adequate gift for his champion had been all but consuming Bede’s life over the last few weeks. So much so that he could barely manage to keep on top of weather forecasts, much less official league business.

Not that he was going to admit that to her, of all people. That being said, he didn’t exactly have much in the ways of a valid excuse otherwise.

“Well, um…”

“Yeah. That’s what I thought, Bedey.” She grinned with the smug satisfaction of finally getting one over on Ballonlea’s Gym Leader. 

He gave a groan of exasperation. “Look, Gloria. It doesn’t matter who’s fault it was that you continuously manage to be so foolish. What matters is that if we don’t get out of here right now, the two of us will be stuck here, alone, for the foreseeable future.”

Bede expected her to be surprised, suddenly more worried about the current situation. He knew that he wasn’t exactly… super agreeable– he figured threatening her to isolation with him would shock her into gear, but, strangely enough, it seemed to have the opposite effect. The spark in her eyes dimmed a little, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips turned downwards.

“Would it really be that bad?”

What in the actual shit was that supposed to mean?

“What in the actual shit is that supposed to mean?” He stared at her in disbelief. 

Gloria looked down at her feet. “I, just, I didn’t realize ye found me presence so… intolerable.”

Bede blinked. Huh? “...What?”

She rubbed her arm. “Ye know. I thought we were friends. I thought ye liked hangin’ out with me. But… if it’d really be so bad, then. Ye dinnae ‘ave to pretend for my sake.”

Holy shit. That was not what he had meant. “What? No! I lo– er, I do like spending time with you! I was just trying to get you to see the gravity of the situation!” 

Her expression darkened. “So ye do think it’d be so bad. Well, Mr. Gym Leader sir, I’m sorry for havin’ wasted yer precious time!” With that, she stormed off to who-knows-where.

Bede just stood there, completely flabbergasted. He looked back to the window, only to find that the snow had already begun falling. Looks like he was going to be here for some time.

Well, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> you know what would be an epic prank if we all pretended this was finished and also uploaded on christmas hahaha wouldnt that be hilarious guys


End file.
